Star Teens in Space
''Star Teens in Space ''is an American animated television series made by Man of Action Studios. It is the third entry in the series. Plot Five teenage girls from Chicago have been chosen to go outer space and become the Space Teens. Characters Main Characters *'Maria Tchaikovsky '- A 14-year-old blond Russian-American leader of the Star Teens with the powers of the Moon. *'Nikki Fox' - A 15-year-old wheelchair-bound redheaded British-American member with the powers of Mercury. *'Yuki Mori' - The 14-year-old Asian-American member with the powers of Mars. *'Kunto Babatunde' - The 15-year-old African-American member with the powers of Jupiter. *'Jenna Garcia' - The 14-year-old Hispanic brunette member with the powers of Venus. *'Lagom "Rocko" Saylu '- A cynical rabbit-like alien who is is a bounty hunter, mercenary, and smuggler, as well as a master of weapons and battle tactics. *'VIGA' - A brilliant yet eccentric android *'Squatchel' - A sasquatch-like alien and Rocko's accomplice. *'Neisen' - An aging warrior and keeper of the Eioston Fragments, he's also the Space Star Teens' mentor. Villains *'Ozymandias' - The supreme leader of the Imperium Empire and the main villain of the series. *'The Cerveau' - An evil race of brain-like aliens. **'Cerveau Prime' - The leader of the Cerveau. *'E.R.L.I.K.' - A super-intelligent sentient robot who is bent on destroying all organic lifeforms and replace them with machines. *'Pohlepa' - The most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy and Lagom Saylu's arch-nemesis. **'Galoob' - A snickering jackal/hyena-like alien and Pohlepa's partner. *'Conqueror Cronos' - *'Agent Bishop K. Mansley' - A secret government agent from Project Intergalactic Force. *'Akanthodis' - A giant three-headed lizard-like space monster. Supporting Characters *'Nebula Drifters '- A ragtag gang of bandits of Krabalor and a reliable allie to the Space Teens. Rocko and Squatchel were once members of the team before they went out on their own. **'Kaeris Laong' - A humanoid lioness/wolf-like alien assassin and the leader of the Nebula Drifters. She's generally peaceful, but she's is absolute deadly in combat. **'Botrikun' - A gutsy and cantankerous bulldog/bear-like alien mercenary and the commando and field medic of the team. **'Khargi' - A wise and unequaled white tiger-like alien assassin/bounty hunter and the tactician of the team. **'Meke' - An 18-year old brilliant aardvark/kangaroo-like alien and the technician expert and hacker of the team. He hardly ever talks but is shown to talk at certain times. **'Rysak '- A self-centered crocodilian/dinosaur-like alien smuggler and the elite sniper of the team. *'Captain Apollo' - The captain of the intergalactic military force. *'Galactica' - The grand councilwoman of the galactic federation government. *'Bart and Arnie' - A duo of geeks who are trying to prove aliens exist. *'Yelena Tchaikovsky' - Maria's American mother. *'Fred Tchaikovsky' - Maria's Russian father. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Cast *Adam Baldwin *Alanna Ubach *Blake Clark - *Chris Pine *Christopher McDonald - Agent Bishop K. Mansley *Colleen Villard *Cree Summer *Cristina Milizia - Jenna Garcia *Danica McKellar *Dee Bradley Baker - Akanthodis *Diedrich Bader *Don Messick - Galoob (archive recordings) *Edward James Olmos - Jenna's Grandfather *Eric Bauza - Khargi *Frank Oz *Frank Welker - Squatchel *Fred Tatasciore - E.R.L.I.K. *Freddie Prinze, Jr. *Grey Griffin *Harrison Ford - Black Jack *Hynden Walch *James Arnold Taylor *James Earl Jones - Neisen *Jason Marsden *Jeff Bennett - Fred Tchaikovsky *Jennifer Hale *Jess Harnell *Jim Cummings *Jonathan Adams - Ozymandias *Josh Keaton *Kari Wahlgren *Kath Soucie - Yelena Tchaikovsky *Keith Silverstein *Kevin Michael Richardson *Khary Payton *Kimberly Brooks *Lacey Chabert - Nikki Fox *Laura Bailey - Maria Tchaikovsky *Lucy Lawless - Queen Galactica *Mark Hamill *Matt Smith - VIGA *Matthew Lillard *Nolan North - Lagom "Rocko" Saylu *Patrick Warburton - Captain Apollo *Phil LaMarr *Rob Paulsen *Robbie Daymond *Robin Atkin Downes *Sam Riegel *Seth Green *Sigourney Weaver *Stephanie Sheh - Yuki Mori *Steve Blum - Rysak *Tara Strong *Teala Dunn - Kunto Babatunde *Thomas F. Wilson - Pohlepa *Tom Kenny *Travis Willingham *Troy Baker *Vanessa Marshall *Veronica Taylor *Wendee Lee *Will Friedle *Zoe Saldana - Kaeris Laong Production Reception Notes/Trivia *This series is meant to be a homage to the sci-fi and space opera genres. Gallery Main Characters Happy_Lucia.jpg|Maria Tchaikovsky 529290_1398202076592_500_281.jpg|Nikki Fox 16389.jpg|Yuki Mori CtckH_eWIAAAit9.jpg|Kunto Babatunde Kirara_in_Episode_4.jpg|Jenna Garcia ace_10_by_20010.jpg|Lagom Saylu Zayton_Honeycuttt_Fugitoid.png|VIGA ludo003-e1438305252799-480x307.jpg|Squatchel JL_Jonn.jpg|Neisen Villains Agent-Bishop.png|Agent Bishop K. Mansley Supporting Characters See Also Category:Star Teens Unite! Category:Science fiction Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Television Shows Category:Magical Girls Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas